The Last Will and Testament of Fred Weasley
by Rainremember
Summary: Life was never the same again for the Weasleys, as a dearly loved member was suddenly taken away in the war. But when George uncovered a stack of parchments left behind by his twin, things might just be a little better.
1. Dear Mum, Dad, Georgie & all my siblings

Prologue: Dear Mum, Dad, Georgie and all my siblings

_Dear Mum, Dad, Georgie and all my siblings,_

_If you should be reading this without me rolling on the floor in laughter three steps away, it means I've gone to live with Uncle Bilius, Fabian and _Gideon_. No worries, I will send them your love. Do let Tonks know I'll send her regards to Mad-Eye, and let Harry know I'll say hi to Sirius for him too. Can't help much on his parents though, seeing how I don't exactly know how they look like._

_Georgie must be boiling mad when he sees this; there I was, joking about his wounded ear earlier tonight and here I am, up at 2am, writing out my will. Don't get mad, George. You look hideous when you're angry, and don't go around spoiling my handsome face. _

_Fact is, I was scared senseless when I saw your wound, George. I'm __still__ scared senseless as I sit here, writing this letter from my bed. A few inches more to the left and you would be living with Uncle Bilius, leaving behind nothing, not even a scrap of word for me. _

_I figured, I shall be nicer to you, seeing I'm always the better twin. _

_Ha ha._

_I do think it'll be more likely that Georgie and I will have a great laugh over this stack of wasted parchment and ink and time I could have spent sleeping, when this is all over. _

_I do not have a lot of possessions in this lifetime, but the following items are my most prized possessions. I would like the people I love and care for to have them if anything should happen to me. _

_This shall serve as the last will and testament of I, Frederick Weasley, written in sound mind and endangered body, on 28__th__ July 1997._

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

The idea of this came as a brainwave after I watched an episode in M*A*S*H where the protagonist, Hawkeye Pierce, made a will bequeathing individual items to the best friends of his life.

Being a fan of the Harry Potter novels, I knew long before this movie that Fred will die. But seeing it on screen was a whole new experience. Fred was taken so suddenly and cruelly from his family, I figured it would be nice for the family and his closest friends to each have a final piece of memory from him.

Just in case anyone's curious. In this story, Fred wrote the will the night after the Battle of Little Whinging.

Minor Edit: Got the name of one of the Uncles wrong. Thanks to Arish Mudra Rakshasa for pointing it out!

Signing off

Rainremember


	2. Dear Future In Laws

**Chapter 1: Dear future in-laws.**

_To my future brother-in-law, Harry Potter_

_I bequeath to him my Beaters uniform. May it serve as a memory for the youngest Seeker in Gryffindor, of those tears and sweat shared in our many practices. _

_To my future sister-in-law, Hermione Granger_

_I bequeath to her my notebook of charms and spells that were designed for the ideas of Wheezes products. May luck be with me when I hope she could understand the limitless humour that could come out from boring Transfiguration and Charms class._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry &amp; Hermione,<em>

_Seriously, get together with Ron and Ginny already. _

_I mean, Harry, you get with Ginny, not Ron. _

_Of course if you should want to get together with Ron… _

_In any case, it's a matter of time before we become in-laws. _

_Harry, George and I designed a test a couple of years for whoever dared to ask for our baby sister's hand in marriage. Don't say I didn't warn you. If you managed to survive it, be nice to my baby sister, Mr Chosen One, otherwise I will make it my personal mission to haunt you, be it in human or in ghost form._

_Hermione, Ron's a thick-head through and through. Just your luck to meet the thickest Weasley boy known to the wizarding world. He fancied you for ages and ages but could not figure out how to tell you. You might need to snog him first. And take a picture of if after you snogged him. I'd do an Engorgio Charm on that photo and put it up at the shop. Or, George can do it. _

_Otherwise, if you decide not to fancy Ron, Georgie's also available. _

_(Just kidding. I know you fancy ickle Ronnie too much.) _

_In case I never get the chance to say this. Welcome to the family, Harry and Hermione. You're in for one hell of a ride. _

_Fred_

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

The initial draft of this chapter was meant to be Fred's bequest for a family member. But after giving some thought, I figured the sequence should be slightly tweaked. There's a reason for changing the sequence, which I hope you guys would be able to feel and understand by the end of this story.

Harry and Hermione were adopted by into this huge wizarding family, first through their friendship with Ron and eventually through marriage. I believe Fred, despite his prankster nature, looks upon the two of them as younger siblings even before Ron and Ginny enter any form of relationship.

So naturally, he will have minimal concerns in teasing them, even from the beyond. ^_^

By the time I post this up, the possessions and the party they're bequeathed to are more or less defined. Some will be fictional, and others will be items that were in the actual book. I'm hoping to update one chapter per day. Look out for the coming ones!

To my reviewers. Wow. I am overwhelmed by all your comments. Each and everyone of you are too kind.

Gryffindor Glory: Thank you for being the first reviewer. It means a whole lot to me.

allreader: Thank you. Yes, it will be expanded.

Sianatra: *hands tissue* Yes, gone too soon. That scene in the movie made me tear too. :(

teddybear101010: Yes there are. Here's the first of them. And yes, it was sad Fred died. I wasn't a hardcore Weasley twins fan, but I still wished he didn't die

xNomii: Yes. It seemed too cruel that he should die while having a rare, light-hearted moment with Percy.

Kimberszch: Thank you. I try to keep abit of humour in all these. Do hope I can continue to keep the Fred-ness. =P

Arish Mudra Rakshasa: Thank you for pointing it out. I must have been blind to make that mistake. =\ And yes, I'll update fast for this chapter. Thank you!

F Maurice: Thank you. :)

Hawk's Gal 4077: Now, why wasn't I surprised when I saw your pen-name that you're a MASH fan as well. ;) It was one of the episodes that made me cry. I loved his bequest to BJ. Hope this story does both Hawkeye and Fred justice.

SuperFunkyGirl1: Thank you. Hope you will like this chapter as well.

Bottled Sunshine: Thank you so much for your kind comments.

Thank you all for reading.

Signing off,  
>Rainremember<p> 


	3. Dear Bill

Chapter 2: Dear Bill

_To my eldest brother, William Weasley_

_I bequeath 5 percent from my half of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes._

_I also bequeath the framed photo of the entire Weasley family taken in Hogwarts, 1994. If he should return to Egpyt, may this serve as a reminder of the family he has and always have here in England._

_(Note: This item can be located in the second storey of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes)_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Bill,<em>

_You are always the strange one. _

_We'd always thought of you as a mixture between Percy, us and with some alien being. When we were younger, we couldn't understand how someone who could talk, act like Percy at home could also enjoy playing pranks on Mum and Dad and still get away being cool as a cucumber about it._

_Like that egg incident with Mum. I__t would never have went that well if you had not helped us with the spells. Or helped convince Mum to buy more eggs than usual._

_When you left for Egypt, Mum took it hard. I suppose the second person taking it equally hard would be me. _

_Remember that broom incident? We'd pestered you to give us our first ride when we were seven. When it was my turn, I grabbed hold of the broom midflight and it swerved. I fell off the broom while we were about thirty feet in the air and you leapt off the broom and used your body to cushion me when we hit the ground. _

_Mum fixed you up good after that. (And fixed my buttocks as well) But I was scared out of my mind when I saw you bleeding from the head. I thought you were going to die and I was going to lose my big brother. _

_I felt the same way again, when you were attacked by Greyback. We teased you, made fun of you of course, after you woke up. But before that, I was seven years old again. I was that scared little Weasley watching Mum screamed and yelled your name. _

_I've__ never thanked you properly for that, big brother. So, thank you. _

_It was nice having you back in England the past few months, Billy. You should know, Mum and Dad are so proud you were doing well in Gringotts and made it that far. They wouldn't say it in front of you, but they'd hoped you would settle down in England. Or at least, visit more often. _

_Though I could understand why you would sometimes prefer to be alone. Growing up in a family of nine makes solitude a treasured gift._

_Stay more often, Billy boy. George and I wouldn't mind having an extra sibling to experiment our products on._

_Of course, it was all good fun._

_Thank you for saving our arses all the time, big brother, or rather, mine in particular. _

__You will always the strange one to us. But you are also always the big brother who took care of us.__

_Fred_

_PS: Now that I think of it, Billy, why didn't you fly on the broom and catch me after I fell off? It might have saved you from the concussion. _

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

The relationship between Bill and his siblings was not defined in the books, but I guess this leaves me with more room in this chapter to develop his childhood as the eldest Weasley of the seven. I see him the way I described in this chapter, a cross between the twins and Percy and an alien being. He's fun-loving (like the twins) proper and smart (like Percy) and with a touch of his own uniqueness unmatched by anyone else. Of course, the fact he's utterly cool just added to his allure.

But back to Fred. It seemed perfectly natural for a seven-year-old Fred to be the one to play tricks while on a broom, didn't it? Yet, Fred, even with his spunk and prankster side, I doubt he would really enjoy seeing his elder brother injured. He struck me as someone who would tease the mickey out of everyone he loves, but cares for them, deep inside.

Thank you all for the reviews, the alerts and for reading this story. Look out for the next bequest.

To my reviewers:

soccachik666: Thank you so much for the compliments. It wasn't my intention to make you cry, but I cried myself while writing parts of this story. _^ *hands tissue*

Gryffindor Glory: Thank you. This idea came while I was reading book 6 while writing this and came across the discussion from the main trio that Fred and George Weasley really knew their stuff enough to create all the joke products. Even Hermione was impressed, despite her disapproval in book 5. :P Figured it would be a nice touch to end it for Hermione.

teddybear101010: Thank you. I do hope you wouldn't mind more sad stuff coming by. Harry and Hermione's bequest were the most light-hearted amongst all I've written.

BookWormiie: Thank you. I believe one of the reason she left the aftermath of Fred's death for George was because she herself could not appropriately pen the pain of losing a twin. I've done a little research on that while writing this and some twins were not able to describe. For them, it was something "singletons, i.e.: non-twins could not understand". Leaving it open the way she had was probably the most respectful way of penning the impact his death on George. Though I must say, the movie captured the George's reaction very well. James Phelps was absolutely awesome.

Once again, thank you all for reading.

Signing off,  
>Rainremember<p> 


	4. Dear Charlie

Chapter 3: Dear Charlie

_To my second brother, Charles Weasley_

_I bequeath 5 percent of my half of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

_I also bequeath my Repaired toy broomstick. May this serve as a reminder of the kid brother of his who looked up to him as the inspiration to Quidditch, and much more in life._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Charlie<em>

_Like many other things owned by George and I in our childhood, my toy broomstick was a hand-me-down, from you specifically. _

_Watching you fly with Bill during the summer became a childhood habit of both George and I. We were pretty awed by the two of you whizzing around the field, and eventually, it was what made us audition for beaters after you left. _

_Don't tell George, but I had wanted to try for Seeker, like you. Eventually, I'd decided it's more fun if I could smack things around. _

_Remember that family dinner Mum cooked up in celebration of your graduation? Mum and Dad asked you when will you be applying to the Ministry of Magic, given your NEWT results. And you sat there, calm as anything and announced you have been accepted for an opening as dragon-keeper in Romania. One have got to admire your nerve. Dropping this onto Mum and Dad right after Bill left for Egypt? I was rather surprised how our table remained intact after Mum's reaction. _

_A few days later, the day before you left, George and I sneaked into your room to surprise you. You caught us, somehow, and sat us down on your bed. _

_What you said to us next became one of the most vivid memories in my life. _

"_Freddie, Georgie," you started with that serious tone that sounded so much like Dad's. "I have never imagine having brothers like you would have any impact to my life, but it did. Now, you may not understand what I say now, but you will in the future. You two made me realize how important it is to do something you enjoy, even if it was not what the whole world expects of you. Thank you, my kid brothers."_

_And we did, Charlie. We did. The day we opened Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, we understood what you meant. _

_I would never say this to you in the face, Charlie, but thank you. _

_Thank you for being the inspiration behind the achievements I have managed so far. _

_Fred_

_PS: Get a girl soon, Charlie. You know how Mum's like, yeah?_

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

This has got to be the most difficult chapter to write, especially when we knew little to nothing about Charlie. But I noticed just one streak of similarity between Charlie and the twins, and that is their choice in occupation, not exactly what a mother like Mrs Weasley would have approved of.

(I can't see Molly Weasley approving of a dangerous occupation like dragon-keeping, can you?)

As always, Thank you all for the reviews, the alerts and for reading this story. Look out for the next bequest.

To my reviewers:

Arish Mudra Rakshasa: Thank you so much for your compliments. I was rather worried I wasn't doing good enough. =3

soccachik666: You're very welcomed, and thank you for your compliments. I wanna know too, actually, seeing I haven't actually completed all the letters yet. =P

ToffeeRose: Thank you. Yes, I agree with what you said about Fred's death. Poor George. =(

Tasumi Castrogiovanni: *hands tissue* Thank you for reviewimg. Yes, I'll write more. (And I guess I'll prepare more tissues too.)

TeamGredAndForge: Thank you for your compliments. I know right? It's so Fred to tease Hermione and Harry about his siblings, despite whatever's about to happen after that night. As for George's, let me just say here, it is one of my favourites in the chapters so far. I'm pretty sure you and everyone else will like it as much as I did.

chms-panther: *hands tissue* Trust me, you wouldn't be the first to tear up. I've cried so badly my mother came in and asked what happened.

teddybear101010: Thank you for your compliments, and I definitely will continue writing. I'm in too deep to not complete this story. ;) And Bill was always the strange one. When he first appeared in the books, I had expected another Percy too, but he seemed so cool-looking in Harry's description. Just too bad he only appeared in the 7th movie.

Once again, thank you all for reading.

Signing off,  
>Rainremember<p> 


	5. Dear Percy

Chapter 4: Dear Percy

_To my third brother, Percival Weasley… when he returns_

_I bequeath 5 percent of my half of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

_I also bequeath my gnome-shape coin-bank. May he always remember the love this family have for him, even if he chooses not to see it._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Percy,<em>

_You are an arse. _

_Yes, that is the first sentence I'm writing to you. You deserve it for all the angst you put onto Mum and Dad. _

_But if you're reading this, welcome back, mate. I know you will. I know, despite that obsession you had with birds and lizards (OWLs & NEWTs); Ministry of Magic and power as a general whole, you know you are a Weasley._

_And Weasleys never forsake each other. _

_But still, you are a huge arse. Just short of You-Know-Who. Mum and Dad were so proud of you when you made it to the Ministry. And within a year you took it upon yourself to turn your back on the family._

_Do you remember? That year when you were twelve and you had a high fever for days. Even the Healer thought you were not going to make it. Bill and Charlie had to take turns to take care of you that summar while Mum and Dad went around borrowing money to have more Healers take a look at you. They even asked for the savings Bill and Charlie had that night when they had to send you to St Mungo's to see a Head Healer. _

_George and I went back to our room and smashed our coin-banks right there and then. Mum and Dad cried when we took out the Knuts we had and hugged us. We never understood why they hugged us or cried while saying thanks. You were our brother. There's no way Georgie and I would have done nothing._

_When you were home from St Mungo's, you came home with two new gnomed-shaped coin-banks for us. It was too small to hold much, (and that awful ear-shattering singing it does whenever we threw a coin in pretty much put us off), but I've had always kept it with me even when I moved to the shop. _

_The gnome's pretty old now. It even wheezes and coughs sometimes, but it still managed a song when i threw a Sickle in. It was a memory, a testament, that once upon a time, my third brother was one who wouldn't mind being with the family that much. _

_I'm not sure if you even remembered this incident. I hope you'll come back soon, Perce. It's been quieter in the house without your snobbish voice. _

_Fred_

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Was anyone surprised that Fred would leave something for Percy? I hope not. The Fred in my imagination is (was) someone who regards family as family, no matter what happens. He might joke, he might tease, but never will be accept a Weasley leaving the family.

By now, the pattern should be quite clear. Next up will be one of our favourite characters, but I do have a few surprises up my sleeves, as a treat to all my supporters and readers.

Now, thanks to all my readers, reviewers and everyone who placed this story on their alerts. I was humbled by the amount of people who would like to see the next of this story. Thank you so much.

To my reviewers:

YellowMouse: The back of my mind is having a story for Remus and Tonks actually. But that might be shelved until I finished my other story. =P Thank you for reading/reviewing!

Rainshina: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Means alot to me. ^_^

Torra Jhed: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you like this one too.

Allreader: I won't forget Mr and Mrs Weasley, but Aunt Muriel yeah, I didn't really account for her. But given the flow of the plot, I wouldn't know where to place her now. =P Thanks for the idea though. The Fred in my mind had a good laugh over the Muriel idea. ;)

teddybear101010: You're right! It's Percy. Hope you like it as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Arish Mudra Rakshasa: Thank you thank you thank you! And thanks to all your friends too!

Mopotter17: Well.. yeah, it'll happen sooner or later. I had a good cry myself when I finished the epilogue. (Yes, I made it that far.) But given the circumstances, I suppose a cry is a sign that I'm doing Fred justice in his memory. Thank you for your compliments and review. I wasn't a Fred fan, but I'm glad his fans liked what I've done with him. =) Hope you like this chapter, and I promise you, you will like what's coming next.

Thanks to all who reviewed, placed this story on their favourites, story alerts, or even little ol' me on their author alerts/favourite authors. You all are much, much too kind. =3

Signing off

Rainremember


	6. Dear Ron

Chapter 5: Dear Ron

_To my youngest brother, Ronald Weasley_

_I bequeath 5 percent of my half of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

_I also bequeath to him my Cleansweep Five broomstick. May this serve as a reminder of the toy broomstick he broke, and how great he can be in Quidditch. It's not the broom that matters, Ron, it's the player._

_And Ronnie, it's the same way with life._

* * *

><p>Dear Ron,<p>

I know you won't need another broom, especially one that is an ancient compared to the newer Cleansweep you owned. But in case I do snuffed my last in the very near future, remember this as some friendly advice from your elder brother who is part of a twin, and lived the past two decades with another person.

Don't compare yourself with anyone in the family, or outside the family. You are Ronald Bilius Weasley, the youngest boy of the Weasley clan who also had the unfortunate fate of being named by our Dad. You are your own unique person, so stop trying to live in other people's shoes, be it Bill's, or Charlie's, or Harry's.

Take it from someone who has had his identity entwined with a twin brother and knows exactly how it is like to live in another person's identity.

You're a Weasley. You should be smart enough like George and I. You should know what I am talking about.

Now that the stuffy, boring stuff is over, let's get to the real business.

By the time you actually get your hands on this letter and read it thus far, you had better be already with Hermione or suffer the wrath of your brothers. Notice the bold underline there.

And to think George and I gave you that handbook on how to charm witches. We'd expected with the Weasley blood in you, you would have had at least snogged her before we head over to Harry's.

Haven't you learn anything from Yule Ball?

GET A MOVE ON BEFORE ALL THE GOOD ONES ARE TAKEN.

Now I stand corrected.

GET A MOVE ON BEFORE GRANGER GETS TAKEN.

Fondly yours,

One of your many big brothers,

Fred.

PS: You still owe me a toy broomstick. I want a Nimbus Mini, dead or alive.

* * *

><p>Author's Note.<p>

I'm hoping no one found Ron's bequest too boring, or short. It was fun to think of Fred as the protective brotherly type, even for that few minutes. But I liked writing Ron's. It was much smoother than Bill's or Charlie's, and I find it perfectly Fred-like to be teasing, threatening Ron after being all serious-y.

And seriously, did anyone doubt Fred will let Ron off lightly after he's had his fun with Hermione in the first bequest? ;)

Once again, thank you for all your reviews. Because I am doing this upload outside the comforts of my home, I'll answer every review in my next chapter.

Thanks to all reviewers, readers!

Signing off,

Rainremember.


	7. Dear Ginny

Chapter 6: Dear Ginny

_To my baby sister, Ginevra Weasley_

_I bequeath 5 percent of my half of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes._

_I bequeath to her the rose-golden coming-of-age watch. May I have the chance to give this to her myself. Otherwise, I hope she'd like it anyway. _

_(Note: This item can be found in the trunk under my bed in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes)_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ginny<em>

_You were my favourite sibling, second to George, of course. _

_It wasn't because you're the only rose among us thorns, but because of this fun-loving nature you had about you since you were a baby. _

_You probably won't remember this particular incident. Heck, I myself didn't remember this incident until recently. Ironic isn't it, that I should be remembering so many memories of my childhood during the course of writing this stack of wills. _

_Perhaps when all these is over, I will sit the family down for a large family reunion. Just us Weasleys. _

_But back to the point. George and I were about five and you were all of two years old. Mum had to run out to grab groceries and we were left to baby-sit you and Ron. Come to think of it now, Mum was pretty brave to have left four toddlers alone at home. _

_George and I were having fun taking turns on our toy broomstick while Ron was playing with Percy's old teddy bear in the crib. You on the other hand, stood up and watched us with those big, bright eyes. _

_You know how children always do magic unexpectedly? You did one piece of incredible magic right there and then. _

_The bars on the crib became weirdly distorted and you waddled out from between the space, bold as day, and sat down as I landed from the toy broomstick and started baby talk. _

_We weren't able to make out what you wanted, but eventually, George took you on a ride. Even though it only lift you and George less than three feet in the air, you went into a baby cheer, laughing and giggling and drooling all over the broomstick. _

_When George landed, you were still cheering with your baby cheer, clapping and giggling. The next thing you did was pretty cool. You pointed to Ron, who was still having fun with that ragged old teddy bear and said with a toothless, cheeky grin..._

"_Ronnie fly-fly!"_

_That was your first ever prank. There was no way I would not oblige you. So I carried Ron out from the crib through the weirdly distorted bars and put him on our toy broomstick. _

_He freaked out the moment we were lifted off the ground and somehow broke the broomstick. He fell from two feet, landed on his knees and started crying. I landed right beside him on my ankle and also started crying. George, for Merlin knows what reason, started crying too... right when Mum entered the house. _

_You can imagine Mum's reaction to coming home and see three sons crying simultaneously. And if I recall, you simply waddled your way back into the crib, picked up Ron's teddy bear, stuck your thumb back into your mouth and was the vision of cuteness in the midst of the mayhem_

_Of course, the crib was mysteriously back to normal. _

_I never really did figure out if the joke was on Ron, or on me. _

_But from that day, you were my favourite. Even as you grew up and became the target of our pranks like everyone else in the family, you fell for and accepted all pranks with your unique giggles and cute grin, unlike the rest of the family. _

_And you certainly held nothing back with your paybacks too. _

_Stay that way, Ginny. Stay that cute, that humourous, and that adorable. That's the cute little baby sister who managed to get her older brother in trouble at the tender age of two. And you will always be my one and only baby sister. _

_If anything should happen to me, I hope one day you will be able to tell your kids about their Uncle Fred, that it is never too young to play a prank on their siblings. _

_And may God bless Harry too. _

_Of course, in the likely scenario I get to give you this watch myself on your coming of age, I hope you will like what your brother picked out for you. _

_But, just in case, I charmed it to give you a surprise on the day you said your marriage vow. If I would not be there to create havoc for you and Harry, the watch shall do it for me. _

_Just in case. _

_Fondly yours,_

_Your brother,_

_Fred._

* * *

><p>Author's Note.<p>

I must be mad. Here I am, rushing a deadline for my project and I still found myself the mood to write. Couldn't help it. Writing this story keeps my sanity with me.

But this bequest to Ginny's is showing the softest side for Fred. The initial idea was a letter full of tease, but as Seamus so aptly described in the DH 2 movie...

"She's had plenty brothers, but there's only one Harry."

Likewise for Fred. There's only one sister for him. Prankster or not, I think Fred is likely to dote on his sister one last time than to tease her, like what he did with Ron.

And I keep harping on the toy broomstick. I know. I couldn't help it. ;)

And to all my reviewers, readers and everyone who put me on their alert, thank you. You have made this short memorial to Fred one with 50 reviews with only 6 chapters. I am very grateful this story had brought to you some smiles, even if the bottomline was so very depressing.

NymphadoraTonks-RemusLupin: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I was never gonna leave Percy out. You'll see why later on.

Dorisling: Awww.. there there. *hands tissue* Thank you for reading!

teddybear101010: Glad that Ron's didn't make you cry. His was intended as a humour break. ;) Thank you for your regular reviews. *hearts*

Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills: *hands tissue* Thank you for reading! Hope you like this one too.

Runeaglerun: Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Awesomescottishgirl: *hands tissue* Thank you for reading and reviewing. Well, all I can say to your suggestion is, keep a watch out for the rest of the chapters.

Brandon Brownson: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hate it that Freddie died too. Wish she could spare him and let him and George prank the entire family for the rest of their lives. =( I'm actually halfway through the story, so... it won't be for many more characters. Still, hope you will like the next few installments!

F Maurice: Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Amanda: Yes, well... I love that about him too. I'm fast becoming a twins fan and likely to be converted to a devotee after this story. =3 And you are right. Ginny is next. But as for the rest, I can only say, keep an eye out. ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Runeaglerun: Thank you! Glad you liked it and found it realistic.

AlkaAmora: Wow. I've always been fascinated by twins. It's been a fantasy of mine to have a twin sister, but hey, not likely in this lifetime. Still, thank you for reading and reviewing! Glad you liked my version of Fred.

mischief managed-not: I used it to make this piece too. ;) I love that toy broomstick. It's becoming my muse. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Glad you like it.

gizmo1204: I cried too! Especially at BJ's bequest. And his flashback on Hot Lips too. I hope you do your own version soon too. Would love to read it! I can't wait to upload George's bequest too. I hope everyone will like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (minus the tears of course)

2b0rlee: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'll pop by your story in a while. ;)

soccachik666: Yup! Only Fred (and maybe George) can be all serious-y and jokish at the same time. Hope you like what I've done with Ginny's. And watch out for the next installment. I think you will like it. ;)


	8. Dear Lina

Chapter 7: Dear Lina

_To the only woman I've ever loved, Angelina Johnson_

_I bequeath to her the pair of goblin-crafted silver rings. May she remember the times we had, and may she forgive someone who chose to care more about her physical well-being than her emotional well-being._

_(Note: This item can be found in the trunk under my bed in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes)_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lina,<em>

_(George Weasley, butt your nose out of this letter.)_

_If you should be reading this alone, I have many things to apologize for. First of all, sorry for all the pranks I played on you in first, second, third, fourth, fifth year. I was a stupid git trying to get the attention of the girl I fancied._

_Secondly, I apologise for being such an arse. I could have ended our relationship on a happier note. I should have. But I couldn't. My family is in direct contact on the biggest target You-Know-Who is aiming for. We're the biggest blood traitor family there is to exist and everyone but Ginny is an active part of the rebellion. We are all aware of the risks as we help Harry to do what he needs to. _

_There are risks we have to take as we chose to walk down this journey as a family. We were willing to risk our own family as we stand against You-Know-Who._

_But you were not a risk I was willing to take. _

_I'm sorry. I lied to you. _

_I lied when I told you I fancied Katie. _

_I could never have been able to feel for anyone as much as I had felt for you. _

_I lied when I said what my feelings for you were not real. _

_It was real, and those three years were the most magical years of my life. _

_But even as I forced these out of my mouth, you continued to smile. When I saw you smiling even after I said such horrible stuff, I knew you did not believe me. You knew me too well, Lina. _

"_Cut off it, Freddie," you said with that confident grin that always drives me crazy. "You're a fantastic prankster but a complete rubbish at such lies."_

"_Don't even think about driving me away, Mr Weasley."_

_You would have forgotten what happened next. _

_I'm sorry I chose such a way to force you to leave me. _

_I'm sorry that I modified your memory. _

_I'm sorry that I planted that fake memory of Katie and me snogging by the Quidditch pitch in your mind. I'm sorry I repeated those horrible, horrible words to you again after your memory was modified. _

_When I see the tears in your eyes, when you slapped me, I had wanted to take every word back. I wanted to just hold onto you and never let you go. _

_I knew you would have chosen to stick with me through these mad-times, like Hermione to Ron, but I couldn't. I just couldn't, Lina. I would very much rather you were safe and far away, even if it means you had to hate me for the rest of your life. _

_I'm sorry for every word I chose to say to you that night. I do not mean any of it. _

_I've hated myself every single day since. _

_But I hoped. Everyday, I hoped for this madness to be over, just so I could grab Harry's Firebolt and find you, explain everything, restore your memory, and perhaps, just perhaps, by a stroke of miracle, you could forgive me and we can be together, again. _

_I had these rings made, using my share of the first profits from the shop. _

_They were meant to be wedding bands, for Mr and Mrs Fred Weasley, in the world where You-Know-Who ceased to exist. _

_In case I never get a chance to put this on you, I hope you will accept both rings. Consider it a wedding gift from a man who wished for nothing more, than a smile on your face. _

_I missed you everyday. _

_I love you, Angelina Johnson._

_Fred._

_PS: But in the likely scenario that you're read this with me sitting at your side, half beaten to death by a Beater's bat, let me rip it apart now. Because I have a very important question for you, Ms Johnson._

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Am I weird if I say I've been waiting excitedly for the chance to upload this? This is the one single chapter that I am particularly anxious for reviews. Whether you love it, or hate it, please let me know! =3 (Pretty please, please, please.)

This is also one of my two big surprises in this story. Putting in Angelina came in as a brainwave while I was re-watching Goblet of Fire and I saw Fred and Angelina dancing blissfully towards the end of Yule Ball. The smile on Fred's face was just too heart-warming for me to not throw in a woman for him to love.

I can't let Fred die without knowing what it is like love. You know the saying.

_It is better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all._

In my world, Fred had loved, and was forced to push away the one woman he loved. In every war, there were injuries to be endured. While some of them were physical, there were plenty others that were beyond the help of an average doctor. (Or Healer, in this case)

As I am writing this Author's Note, the back of my mind is spinning some ideas for one-shots and other lengthier ones. As what **mischief managed-not** had suggested. A one-shot of Ginny's watch on her wedding day seemed to be in due order. ;)

Lately, I have been obsessively addicted to the writing of a fantastic Fred/George writer – Wizards-Pupil. To those of you who can't get over Fred's death, please head on over to her worlds. He's alive in all of her stories.

Lastly, to all my reviewers. Wow. I didn't know you guys love Fred and Ginny so much. Thank you. I'm sure it is worth making babies Fred, George and Ron crying their lungs out for all your love.

Alicenotinwonderland: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm really glad you liked Ginny's, especially when it had all the signs of OOC for Fred. =X

mischief managed-not : You planted a idea that refused to go away in my mind. Now... let's see if my brain can churn out enough mischief to do Fred justice. ;)

Arish Mudra Rakshasa: Thank you for your regular reviews. *hearts* Yes, it was, and there's more of those emotional ones coming along. I better stock up on cyber tissues. ;)

Dorisling : I love that broomstick too. Brought the family countless hours of pleasure and memories, even after a decade since its last flight. And yes, that image is just too cute. Especially the part where George just starts crying for no reason. ;)

Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills : You know what they say. Saving the best, for the last. George's was one of the first to be completed, but for the sake of the story flow, I need to stick with the order. I can't wait to show you what Fred had left for George.

teddybear101010 : Big families with kids of similar ages means lots of crying. And I'm sure you understand when I say, I just **have to** put in a scene of baby Fred crying. And I hope this chapter for Angelina took you by surprise. ;)

Crycoria: Here's the next chapter. As for the remaining 25 percent, well... they will fall into excellent hands, don't worry. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

2b0rlee: Haha. There's no secret. Just write with your heart. Writing is about the process of sharing your ideas with others. Reviews, to me, is just the icing ontop of the cake. ;) There were plenty of other stories with N-times more reviews than this one. Read them and feel their authors' love into the stories.

LittleRed22: I can't write pure sad stuff. It's too depressing. And Fred will never forgive me if I concentrated only on making people weep. Knowing Fred, if he were to be given the choice of planning his funeral, I bet he would make it into an event where people laugh during the buriel. That's the effect I hope to mimic. ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing!

F Maurice: Thank you. I hope you like this one too!

FallForAnything25: Thank you for your amazing compliments. Thank you and reviewing as well. I hope you like this one too, even if it's more heartbreak than humour.

Runeaglerun: Awww, thank you. I'm gonna need lots of brain juice for that watch now. =3 There's no havoc big enough in Fred's definition. ;)

Once again, a major **Thank You** to all reviewers and readers. You guys are awesome.

Now... did this chapter stir up any interest in a Fred/Angelina love story? ;)

Signing Off

Rainremember


	9. Dear Ol' Mum

Chapter 8: Dear ol' Mum

_To my mother, Molly Weasley _

_I bequeath 10 percent of my half of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. _

_I also bequeath to her my collection of hand-knitted sweaters embroided with the letter F. May it be known to the best mother in this world, that her gifts were among the most prized possessions I have ever had._

* * *

><p><em>Dear ol' Mum,<em>

_I know it's weird to return the gifts that I received back to you in this manner, but these were the most apt bequest I could think of. _

_Each year, George and I would tease you about how you mixed us up. Even when Georgie and I deliberately tried to confuse you, in the end, I've always received the right sweater. I never wear these a day after the Christmas season. I knew there's too much of a risk of me tearing/dirtying them. _

_Of course, the fact that they're not exactly the epitome of fashion had absolutely nothing to do with it._

_(Just joking, Mum.)_

_I've remember when I was about five, I've wanted to ask if you charmed these sweaters while knitting. They always made me feel warm, even as an adult. I'm wearing last year's one now. (Don't tell Georgie. He'll tease my ear off me.) _

_Mum, you are the strictest mother ever. But I don't blame you, seriously. Seven children are more than a handful to handle, and you do a brilliant job. I know you get frustrated when George and I played our pranks to everyone in the family. Remember the one where we charmed the eggs in the kitchen? We were just trying to help though, Mum. We heard from Dad that some Muggles use eggs on their faces to smoothen their complexion. How were we supposed to know they don't just crack the egg and smear it over their face? _

_I doubt our ear-drums fully recovered from that incident. But I know you love us still. _

_Mum, I will never be able to say this to you in the face. Like what I wrote to Dad, it's so much easier to write it out rather than to say it out. _

_Thank you, Mum. For giving birth to me. Thanks for giving me and everyone else equal amounts of love. Thank you for giving us the love that was so surprisingly scarce in this world we live in. _

_And thank you for giving birth to George. _

_I hope I can say this to you face to face one day. But since we're on the topic of "just in case" tonight._

_I love you, Mum._

_  
>Your Son,<br>Fred._

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Wow. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, suggestions on how to carry this story onwards! To everyone who's asking about reactions of the family members, all I can say is, continue reading. ;)

First of all, I have to announce that this story is reaching its end. Sorry to say I won't be doing Lee, Oliver and any of Fred's friends in this particular story. I can't, for the life of me, create that many prized possessions for Fred. So I'm just going to cover Arthur's and George's before I wrap this story up to go into other projects.

Secondly and I'm very deeply sorry for these but due to school assignments, I don't have time now to reply all your wonderful reviews tonight, but I promise to reply all of them after Arthur's piece tomorrow.

Thanks to all who tooked the extra time to review Fred's bequest to Angelina. I hope you have loved it as much as I did. That is my personal second favourite chapter while writing Fred's will. I had a great time given that the Fred/Angelina story was totally non-existent in the story.

Now, back to the story.

Molly's piece. Short, but I hoped this had been emotional enough to do it justice. Personally, I was a wreck when I wrote this piece, along with Arthur's and George's pieces. Even my mother was rather shocked when she came into my room while I was writing George's. But hey, I've got a pretty cool mother who just caught DH2 for the second time on iMax with me a week back so she totally gets why I was bawling.

But Molly, what would be the one item you would want your mother to have? For Fred, it wasn't much. It wasn't something he had bought for her, but the testiments to the love he received from his mother during his twenty years of life. So, despite the extremely boring and non-creative sweaters, please think of it as Fred bequesting his love towards his mother back to her, after this death.

Once again, thank you all for reading, reviewing.

Signing off  
>Rainremember<p> 


	10. Dear Ol' Dad

Chapter 9: Dear ol' Dad

_To my father, Arthur Weasley_

_I bequeath 15 percent of my half of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. _

_I also bequeath to him my dragon-skin coat. May he find the deflecting characteristics of this coat useful if he should play around with experimenting with Muggle items._

* * *

><p><em>Dear ol' Dad<em>

_I'm not very sure if dragon-skin can deflect whatever that can come out from experimenting with Muggle items, but hey, even if it doesn't, you've got to admit, this coat is one decent piece of fashion. _

_(You might need an Engorgio charm to make it fit though. Then again, I'm not sure if an Engorgio charm works on this coat…)_

_Dad, I have never said this to you, and I doubt I will ever do. It's easier to write such awful mushy words in the depths of night than to say it to you in the face. _

_When I was a kid, I would always wonder why other kids are able to buy ten Choco Frogs when George and I can only have one each. I remember that fight I had with you when I was about five. (Or was it six?) And I yelled at you how I hate to be your son because you could not afford to buy me a new toy broomstick after Ronnie broke mine. _

_That look on your face was something I could never forget, even after over ten years. I didn't mean that, Dad. Please take this as an apology that's over a decade late. _

_If there is anything that I am proud of, is to be born as your son. I've always believed that George and I inherited our fun-loving nature from you. Only, you see the fun from Muggles and their lifestyles and we see the fun from playing pranks._

_But you taught me more than that, Dad. You taught me how important family is, over money. And you taught me how important it is, to be able to see the humour in a world that alternates between light and darkness. _

_I'm proud to be a Weasley, Dad, more than anything. _

_I love you, Dad._

_Fred._

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Thanks to everyone who had liked what Fred gave to Molly. Here's Arthur's piece, and to be frank, in the very initial plan, this was supposed to be the first chapter to be uploaded. But eventually, I started off with Harry and Hermione.

Now, next up will be George's bequest. For everyone who's been waiting for it, well, look out for it tomorrow. =))

To reply to all my reviewers:

teddybear101010: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. *hearts* Other than that, I'm not sure what else I can say. I do hope you like this piece, and up next for George's.

Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills: I'm honoured that a Fred/Angeline fan liked what I've done for them. If only the actual story wasn't as sad as it was. Thank you for reading and reviewing. =)

SparkySkye812 : Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PurplePumpkin12: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked it!

soccachik666 : Thank you! Well, as for the second surprise, you're gonna have to wait for it. ;) But I'm pretty hopeful you will like it as well.

Dimcairien: Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Bri: *hands tissue* Thank you for liking what I've wrote for Angelina. I truly believed that Fred is a sweet, gentle man beneath his jokester self.

Arish Mudra Rakshasa: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. I hope you will like how I wrap this story up.

Arish Mudra Rakshasa

mopotter17 : Thank you for the review! *hearts* Thanks for sticking with this little project of mine despite the uncertainty. *double hearts*

ToffeeRose : I'm so sorry to hear about your brother. I do hope he turns around soon, like Percy. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Crycoria : I agree totally with what you said. JK Rowling created a whole new world for us to explore into, be it to spin off brand new versions or continuations. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

limput1 : Thank you for reading and reviewing! As for your query, perhaps I'll do a full-blown one if ever I do a story for Fred/Angeline. =)

mischief managed-not : Read Ginny's wedding, I presume. ;) Thank you for the suggestion and all your reviews.

Redrosedragon18 : Thank you for reading and reviewing. Many people are asking for reactions. Wow. Now, I'd be really awful if I don't come up with one, now, wouldn't I. ;)

LaLaLoveIt13 : *hands tissue* Thank you for reading. I will definitely write about George's, not to worry. It's coming up in the next chapter. And I'm pretty sure, you will need more tissues. ;)

PwnedByPineapple : *hands tissue* Sorry I made you cry, but thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing.

FallForAnything25 : *hands tissue* Thank you for reading and reviewing. I cried while watching DH2 too. At Fred's death, especially. Probably the main motivation as to me doing this fic. =) Hope you like this one as well!

F Maurice : Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this one too!

alicenotinwonderland : Yes, Fred's humour is back. I shelved his humour deliberately because of what he did to Angelina in order to have her leave their relationship. Hope it wasn't too OOC for Fred and thank you so much for reviewing! =)

ncis-lady: Thank you for reading and all your reviews! I hope you like this chapter as well. I agree with what you said about Charlie though. It seemed a little sad that he never got married, but well, in the world of fanfiction, anything can happen, no? ;) (Btw, I am a NCIS fan as well. =D )

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

Signing off  
>Rainremember<p> 


	11. Dear Georgie

Chapter 10: Dear Georgie

_To my partner, my best mate, and forever more my twin brother, George Weasley _

_I bequeath to him my first and only wand, the one most precious thing to me, besides my twin brother himself._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Georgie,<em>

_15 inches, pine, unicorn hair. _

_You should know. Yours were of the exact same making. _

_I doubt there were many eleven-year-olds who found their chosen wand with a single try. _

_And I doubt even more, that there were many eleven-year-olds who were able to pick twin wands with on their first try as well. _

_Remember how Mr Ollivander stared at the both of us and smiled, saying of all the thousands of wands we could have chosen from, we chose the two wands that shared the exact same unicorn hair. _

_"The cores of this wand were two halves of a single strand of unicorn hair," he said. _

_I never did get why he cut a perfectly good unicorn hair into two. _

_But I guess this just shows how much we're meant to be identical twins. Even our wands are identical twins. _

_And since then, it had been year after year of more pranks and more fun. I doubt it would have been the same without my twin brother, you. I've always said I'm the smarter, (and more handsome) twin, (and vice versa for you), but in actual fact, I believe you're the smarter one. _

_You were the first one to come up with the very first idea of Puking Pastilles, after sitting through that night I've had food poisoning in first year and missed out all the lessons for that day._

_"How nice would it be to be able to puke on demand?" That's what you said. _

_It was that single sentence that threw the both of us into research after research. But I believe our room will never be the same again after that day. _

_Opening Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with you seemed to be the most natural thing to happen to Fred Weasley, twin brother of George Weasley. _

_Remember how when we were kids, we told Mum and Dad we will marry twins as well and bear twins and spark off a new race of red-haired twins? _

_As it turns out, the lady we fancied was not a twin. We couldn't split Angelina into two. I'm sorry George; I am so sorry. _

_I know you never blamed me for dating her, neither will you ever blame her for accepting me, but I'm sorry anyway._

_Because I know exactly how much you fancied her. _

_I can see your eyebrows shooting to your head, Georgie. You're probably asking yourself now, how did I know. Especially since you dated Katie at the same time I dated Angelina._

_That night of the Yule Ball, you helped me Transfigured my old, shabby dress robes, you helped me pick out the perfect corsage, and you even helped me plan the entire prank for the moment of the big question. I was too nervous and excited to realize that smile you had on your face had just the slightest tinge of sadness in it. _

_Later that night, when I returned back to the ballroom holding hands with Angelina, you, along with the whole gang, Lee, Oliver, Katie, Alicia exploded with cheers and confetti._

_Eve__n when Lee announced your getting together with Katie the next instance, you don't seem happy._

_That night was the first time I realized, your smile never reached your eyes._

_I know you adored Katie, but only the same way you adored Ginny. Katie was another sister to both of us. And I understand my twin brother well enough to know, you will never, ever, ask a woman out (especially one as close to us as Katie) if you were not capable of giving her your love._

_I never understood that puzzle. At least, not until a few weeks after the Yule Ball._

_That night, I had completed the Tattletale Telescope prototype and went looking for you to test it out. I heard from Oliver you were with Katie and headed towards the Quidditch pitch. I'm sorry, Georgie, I shouldn't have, but I eavesdropped on your conversation with her with the Telescope._

_I saw how she asked you, begged you to kiss her. I saw how she burst into tears right after. I heard her hysterics, and I heard your apologies to her._

_"I'm sorry, Katie. I'm sorry I'm not Fred," you replied.__ That was the first time in our lifetime, I saw and heard that much pain from you._

_I never expected Katie to accept this sham romance with you because of me. I never knew how much I hurt Katie and you in my pursuit of Angelina. _

_It was only then I truly understood what both you and Katie had given up in order to bring Angelina and myself together._

_Katie gave up the man she loved, for her best friend's happiness._

_And you, you gave up the woman you loved, for your twin brother's happiness._

_I finally knew heartbroken you truly were. I could almost feel the pain you were feeling at that moment, Georgie. And I think you realized that because in the days that followed, you were your chirpy, happy self again, the image of Katie's loving boyfriend. _

_All you had done for me only made me all the more grateful, and guilty towards you. You did something not every any twin brother would have done in such a situation. You were willing to give up the woman you fell in love with. You were willing to accept Katie and accompanied her through the heartbreak she felt, despite your own broken heart._

_With that, I vowed to myself, I will love Angelina with all my heart and soul, including that share of love from you that she never knew. This is the only way I could ever repay this emotional debt to you and Katie._

_You shouldn't have to do this, Georgie. But you did. _

_Thank you, for giving us your blessings back in sixth year. Thank you, for what you had done for me. There are some feelings that can't be described with words, but I'm sure you, my other half, will be able to understand. _

_Like what I told Mum, Dad, and all the others. The following are words I could never say to your face._

_We are twins, and will always be. We laugh as twins, we fight as twins. We are two halves of a whole Weasley, no matter what happens. As twins our identities are entwined. I'm Fred Weasley, and I'm also Gred Weasley; just like how you are George Weasley and Forge Weasley._

_Eve__n if you lose an ear, or if, (IF) this will of mine has to come into effect, Fred and George Weasley will always be two halves of one whole person. This will never change, even if You-Know-Who decides to stick his flat nose into our business._

_We'll fix that ear of yours after the war. I promise. Perhaps we can start thinking about Attachable Ears. _

_Thank you, for being my brother. _

_I love you, Georgie. I love you very, very much. _

_Your twin,_

_Freddie_

_PS: That burnt mark on the ceiling from that experiment we had in second year is still there, by the way. I just saw it. _

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Finally... George's piece. I have to admit, I was rather nervous putting this up, because the more I read it, the more I feel it doesn't do Fred or George justice.

Nonetheless, it is up. I was a broken tap when I wrote this. The actual writing sequence was George's, Arthur's, Molly's and the epilogue. So I basically cried throughout the first 3 hours of me creating this story. Whoever have had the same reaction, here... *hands lots of tissue*. We all need it. =(

This wand idea came about from a myriad of sources, but primarily, from the DH story itself. When Harry was forced to use someone else's wand, he felt as though it was a stranger's arm sewn onto his arm. In this case, I want George to feel that he has a part of Fred sewn onto him, even after he passed on.

The plot around Katie/George is not completed as of the end of this letter. Fred owes Angelina and Katie both an apology for the stunt he pulled off to drive Angelina away. (Can you just imagine your best friend confronting you for snogging her boyfriend? Major ouch.) And judging from the surge of ideas in my mind right now, I'm likely to open up another story, in order to give the four of them a complete start and end to this complicated relationship. I'll firm out the decision by the epilogue of this story, so, watch out for it. ;)

This chapter drew upon a personal experience. I have had the unfortunate experience of having the guy I fancied falling for my best friend instead. I loved both the guy, and my best friend, too much to not match them together.

And it was this memory that triggered this sub-plot behind Fred and Angelina. What Katie and George did was (as far as I'm concerned) a natural way of dealing with unrequited love. I never believed Fred and George's school years at Hogwarts to be angst free. That would be out of the natural way of how life should be. No one's life will be angst free, even for pranksters like Fred and George. It is only through angst, we appreciate the beauty of laughter and happiness.

But just in case you guys didn't realize it, the image of Fred kissing Katie used to modify Angelina's memory, was actually Fred's memory of seeing George kissing Katie that night.

I won't reply reviews today, not because I am busy, (nor is it because I am lazy), but simply because my silence is needed for a while. For now, please keep an eye out on the concluding chapter.

*hands more tissue to whoever cried at this chapter*

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Signing off  
>Rainremember.<p> 


	12. Dear Fred

Epilogue: Dear Fred

_Dear Fred,_

_Frederick Gideon Weasley, YOU ARE AN ARSE._

_You are the biggest arsehole in this century and yes, even bigger than Percy, just short of You-Know-Who himself. _

_How dare you?_

_How dare you leave us with this stack of… of… tear-jerking nonsense and watch the entire family break down while you sip tea with everyone else up there? _

_Thanks to your letters, every single one of them bawled. Yes, even Dad. _

_Mum refused to let go of the sweaters last night after she read your will. She had wanted to bury all of them with you. But she almost tore your coffin apart getting them back after she read the first two lines. _

_And I've never heard Dad bawled so loudly in my life. He was louder than Mum's usual yelling. He almost brought the roof down. _

_That was over two hours ago. They're still sobbing, but quietly now. Hugging the coat, your sweaters and sitting next to your coffin. _

_Ron and Ginny sat down together and bawled together after that. Since you were happily trotting down memory lane, do you remember that incident where you turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider? Remember his bawling? Remember how he woke Ginny with his bawling and she, too, joined in the ensuing chaos? _

_Remember how we swore never to make them cry because the volume their duo-bawling was beyond any proper description with the English language? _

_Thanks to you, I've had the pleasure of hearing that again after fifteen years. Only this time, the duo-bawling by our two no-longer-baby siblings was just about ten-times louder, (and deeper). That was how loud they were. Between them and Dad, I was very, very surprised how our shabby old roof survived the ruckus. _

_Percy ran out of the house right after he read your letter, at the peak of the bawling. Have you ever heard Percy yell? Never, right? But he did. He ran out of the house, out to the funeral site and cussed at your coffin. _

_Just in case you didn't catch all of it up there. Here's what he said right before he pointed his wand at himself. _

"_Come back, Fred. Goddammit, come back! Take me instead! Take me! Just come back!"_

_The rest of us freaked out after hearing that. Ginny, amidst her tears and sniffling, managed to Stun him from just before he did anything stupid and with Bill's help, brought him back to the house._

_I never thought Ginny would one day attack the brother she feared the most, much less suggest drugging him with a Sleeping Draught. She looked demented when she cast the spell, but I suppose reading such a letter from her brother could turn our "cute, little baby sister" into a personification of a Dementor._

_And Charlie. To say Charlie was upset is the understatement of the century. He'd just returned from Romania and was thrown in the middle of a war. The next thing he knew, you were gone. _

_I never knew Charlie could punch holes through brick walls with his bare hands. Tonight, I had the pleasure of being the one to fix his broken knuckles. Usually, Ginny would be the best person in our family in such spells, but she was otherwise preoccupied with drugging Percy. _

"_I didn't even get to speak to him at all." This was the only statement Charlie muttered over and over again when I was fixing his knuckles. _

_I don't know how Bill was able to keep his calm amidst the mayhem, but being the eldest Weasley kid of the seven of us, I guess he has had enough experience of mayhem. _

_Well, it's six of us now._

_But he did disappear, an hour ago, after Percy was drugged and everyone's more or less calmed down. Even Fleur wasn't able to find him anywhere. I guess only Merlin knows his reaction. If you happen to meet the big guy, please check with Him. _

_(I just broke another eagle-quill. It's the third one I've broke since writing this letter. You owe me big time when we meet up again, you git.)_

_Angelina came by right I told her about your will. Once again, may I reiterate, you are a complete arse, Frederick. How dare you treat her like that? Dumped her right before the war, and only tell her how you modified her memory and give her the rings through a __will__? How could you put her through this? Maybe I shouldn't have held her back when she was about to attack your coffin. _

_You were lucky you were dead already. _

_Sorry, Fred. _

_I didn't mean that last statement. _

_You would not be able to recognize the woman as the woman we both fancied, Freddie. She was crying and screaming so violently, she might have been a banshee. Ginny had to Stun and drug her to calm her down. Between Percy and Angelina, I think Ginny's had her hands full. _

_Ron went flying on your Cleansweep after he calmed down. Ginny did the same with my Cleansweep after she finished drugging whoever she needed to. As of the moment as I am writing this letter, they haven't returned yet. Watch over them, will ya, since you're up there with all the big guys anyway. _

_Amidst this chaotic episode, the two calmest people besides Bill were Hermione and Harry. They were staying over during this period to help out. When the chaos broke out, Merlin bless them because they each grabbed Mum and Dad and tried to keep them under control while the rest of us kids were bawling in different corners of the Burrow. _

_Hermione's cooking some supper now, and Harry helped to fix the hole Charlie punched through, both using the Muggle way. I never knew cooking or fixing stuff Muggle way was such a horribly long process but I figure they both needed something to do while Ron and Ginny were gone to keep them distracted._

_I hope you're not enjoying all these up there. Because if you are, I will make it my personal mission to hang you by your hair when I meet up with you again. _

_I kept expecting you to sit up from the coffin and start laughing at everyone who took your leaving seriously. I kept expecting you to walk into our bedroom at night, laughing so hard that you could not even stand straight. I kept hearing your voice, our voices in unison, everywhere in the house. But our voices will never appear in unison again. _

_What you said is right, Freddie. As twins, our identities are entwined. I'm George Weasley, and I'm also Forge Weasley; just like how you are Fred Weasley and Gred Weasley. _

_We came into this world together, we did everything together, we lived together and did you remember when we were seven, we promised to die together in St Mungo's at a ripe old age of a hundred. And we'll spend our last days in hospital beds, old, smelly and shriveled like dried prunes but still playing pranks on the Healers. _

_I've always thought how things will never change till the end of time. _

_Things did change, you idiot. You left, eighty years earlier. _

_Damn it you big git. I miss you, Fred. I miss you so much._

_Yes, I understand perfectly now, how much easier it is to write all these mushy stuff down rather than to say it out. But taking the easy way out is not the Weasley way isn't it?_

_I took your wand, by the way. And mine is with you now. I can't have you strutting all around the big guys without a wand now, can I? _

_I love you too, Freddie. I always will._

_Georgie. _

_PS: I just said some mushy stuff to Mum and Dad. Perhaps you were right not to say it to them face to face. They almost crushed my bones. _

_PPS: Have fun up there. We'll see you again in the future.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Surprise~! I hope everyone who is expecting the family's reaction piece liked this piece. Writing their reaction was part of the main story plot and was intended as my second surprise. This letter from George was one of the first few to be written. There is no way George will accept Fred's will without so much as a curse to his twin brother.

I've seen some other Last Wills of Fred's around in the fandom, and some of them are pretty sad, funny and humourous. There were short ones, and there were longer ones, but I'd like to think of mine as something a little beyond just Fred bequesting his possessions to his family and friends.

As I picture Fred sitting there writing parchment after parchment, he was also going through memory lanes with each of those he left behind. This is the written version of a Pensieve, each with a special silvery strand of memory for the people closest to Fred.

When Fred left, he not only left behind a family, but twenty years worth of memories for the Weasleys. I've tried to look in an angle of a man who never expected he will die, but he will live.

What was meant (for Fred in this story) to be more of a joke and something to pass insomnia with became something a little more, especially towards the end as he wrote for Angelina, his parents and George. I deliberately started this on a more light-hearted note and ended it on a tear-flooding note. I've cried pretty badly while writing this and blimey, I'm the writer! My mother was rather taken aback when she entered my room just as I finished writing George's request. (But she's a Harry Potter fan too, so she understood after I explained to her.)

For everyone who had dropped tears with this return letter from George, *hands tissue*. Thank you for reading it this far. And to all readers who have stayed with this short story, thank you. If you had dropped a tear, or two, at any point in reading this, have a tissue. *hands tissue*. I've prepared plenty of cyber tissues for everyone who felt like they lost something when Fred died in the book.

Now, the story is supposed to end here. But even as I write this epilogue, I feel like it's not exactly ended. I feel I have to close it properly for Fred, for myself, and for everyone who had accompanied this small little project of mine. I am currently planning another one-shot companion piece to properly end this story and will start on a Fred/Angelina/George/Katie story in the very near future. Will post announcements up here when it's done. =)))

Once again, thanks to all who have read, reviewed and enjoyed this story so far.

To my reviewers:

alicenotinwonderland : Thank you, thank you, thank you! Really thank you for all the reviews and I'm very glad you enjoyed reading this as much as I had enjoyed writing this.

LittleRed22 : Thank you. I miss Fred too. =(

mischief managed-not : Yes I do, and thank you for reviewing! Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

ncis-lady : Yes, me too. My heart broke when I saw the DH2 movie where the Weasleys were crying over Fred.

InsanityisReal : Thank you for reading and reviewing! =)

Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills : Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you liked this chapter as well!

Crycoria : Fred and George were meant to be the comic relief, in contrast to the angst faced by Harry, Ron and Hermione. I agree with you. If all the characters are all angst, the story would likely be too dark. Thank you for your reviews for all the chapters so far.

teddybear101010 : Thank you. I am glad you liked the story. I do hope you'll enjoy this ending.

SparkySkye812 : Thank you for reading and reviewing! =)

F Maurice : Thank you for reading and reviewing! =)

Arish Mudra Rakshasa : *heart* Thank you for your regular reviews and thank you even more for your comments. I hope you had enjoy this story as much as I had writing it. =))

soccachik666 : *hands tissue* There you go. And thank you for the regular reviews. *heart*

PlantyPie : Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Chms-panther : *hands tissue* Thank you for reading and reviewing!

PwnedByPineapple : *hands tissue* Thank you so much for your review! Yes, it's truly sad that twins have to be seperated by death. Thank you so much.

Brandon Brownson : Thank you so much for your kind comments and review. Hope you enjoy this epilogue and the upcoming new ones. =))

Allreader : Thank you for all your reviews! *hands tissue* Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

SaraHunterOfArtemis : *heart* Thank you. Hope you had enjoyed the letter from Fred to George.

Runeaglerun : *hands tissue* Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this final epilogue.

ShannonLovesThe Doctor : *hands tissue* Thank you for reviewing! Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

GryffindorGoddesses : Thank you! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Hachoo : Thank you for your reviews. Yes, I'm pretty sure every kid has said something to their parents they regret when they're much older. Hope you had enjoyed the previous and this chapter as well.

alexisjenny : *hands tissue* Thank you, thank you. I hope Fred's death is not true too.


	13. Concluding Note

Concluding note: The Funeral

Hi everyone. As promised, I have uploaded the companion piece to this story, titled "The Funeral of Fred Weasley".

Since I can't paste links here, here's the link stub: /s/7279467/

Please paste the above underlined text and paste it behind the url

Summary:

The funeral service for Fred was anything but dull, especially after his twin discovered his last will and letters and decided to give an impromptu eulogy... the George Weasley way.

Thanks to all who reviewed and placed this story on their alerts or on their favourites.

With that, I conclude this story.

Signing off with love,  
>Rainremember.<p> 


	14. 2nd May 2078

**2nd May 2078**

I opened my eyes.

I shut it tight almost instantly.

Darn light.

"Angie dear, draw the shades please," I grumbled, reaching over on my right where my wife usually sleeps.

It was empty.

Oh, right. Angie passed on last year.

I never could get used to sleeping alone.

What's today's date, I wonder.

Ever since I hit the big nineties, dates became nothing more than a blur of numbers for me.

Very reluctantly, I opened a fraction of my eyelids, although I doubt it would help. My eyesight had been failing rather rapidly the past years.

So it was to my surprise to see the empty bed beside me with a vision so sharp, I could see the pillars of a very familiar and nostalgic maroon colored four-poster bed.

Wait, what?

I sat up instantly, blinking my eyes rapidly to deal with the unusually sharp vision. Mind you, a man who was a little over a hundred years old should not have such wonderfully sharp vision. It made my brother's new High-Definition flat screen television seemed like a child's toy.

Hang on, that's not my point.

Why on earth am I back in Hogwarts? I have not stepped into the school since my daughter came of age decades ago. My youngest grandchild was just celebrating his acceptance into Auror training last week!

I looked at the empty beds across from me, visions of familiar figures flashed across my eyes. I spotted one dark-skinned teenager with dreadlocks and one other. Redhead, blue eyes, two ears, wicked smile.

I moved slowly. Extremely slowly. I am a hundred-year old great-grandfather after all.

But it was with ease as I swung my legs off the side of the bed. I looked at my feet with increasing bewilderment, and then at my hands.

Those were not the hands and feet of a hundred year old wizard.

I stood up, noting the difference as the chronic ache deep rooted in my back and knees were non-existent.

I grinned.

I must be dreaming again. I loved dreaming of myself as a young lad again.

For all you muggles out there, have you ever experienced the wonders and joy of knowing you were dreaming whilst dreaming?

(Yes, that's a mouthful, I know.)

I believe muggles called them lucid dreaming. We magic folks called them _somniums_.

Check the Internet if you had no idea what this grumpy old man was referring to. My niece, Rose, could do wonders on that thing.

Back to my somnium.

I opened the trunk next to my bed, pulling out my Beater's uniform. My broom appeared magically on the other side of the bed.

What did I do?

I changed of course.

I have not played Quidditch since I injured my back a few decades back. Mind you, the last time I played I was an awesome sight; a seventy-year-old Beater. Tell me how many seventy-year-olds could stand up against their offsprings and their offsprings' offsprings..

Of course, I shan't reveal the fact that I fell off the broom that one last time and was grounded for the rest of my life.

Oops.

Anyway, I reached for my broom and jogged with comfortable ease out of the Hogwarts dormitories. As I leapt down the spiral stairway two steps at a time, a familiar voice called out to me.

"George!"

That voice with that thick Southern accent could only mean one person.

"Oliver!" I yelled, leaping off the last few steps and hurried to wrap my old captain in one tight hug.

"George!" Another familiar voice yelled into my one good ear and I winced. But it was soon followed by a hearty laughter as I reached my arms out and pulled my best friend, Lee Jordan into the hug.

"Lee!"

At that moment, Katie ran into the common room in her seventeen-year-old self, her brilliant blonde hair shimmering like gold in the sunlight.

"Katie!" I yelled, ecstatic at seeing one of my oldest friends appearing. She was immediately wrapped up into our group hug by her husband.

"Anyone missed me?" A familiar voice sounded from the entrance and I was blessed with a beautiful sight. My wife, Angelina Weasley walked in, her long black ponytail swinging behind her as she headed for our group. I reached for her, lost for words while I held her in a tight embrace.

For a long, long moment, there was nothing but silence all around us.

In case all of you readers out there don't know, these friends of mine had passed on, back in the waking world. Oliver passed on a few years ago, just four short of his big hundred, while Lee passed on a decade ago, a few years after his wife, Katie had. Angie and I attended each of their funerals, and gave eulogies of our own for each of them. And last year, Angie left, leaving behind a hundred-year-old husband, two children, six grandchildren and two newly born great-grandchildren. That was not including our extended family, the nieces, nephews, grand-nieces, grand-nephews, and so on and so forth.

As of this year, we have more than enough Weasleys to make two Quidditch teams.

Seeing my best friends and wife again in their youthful seventeen-year-old selves, dressed in the familiar red and gold uniform just made this dream all the more surreal. I was determined to enjoy every minute of it.

"Three-on-three Quidditch, anyone?" Oliver grinned.

"Aren't we one short?" I asked, counting the heads. There were only five of us.

Katie smiled, mysteriously I might add. "There's one more waiting for us at the pitch."

One more?

My gut started itching and my heartbeat quickened. Could it be…

At that, I ran.

The pitter-pattering of footsteps and endless chuckles behind me told me I wasn't the only one running. I turned at all the corners with practiced ease, my mind drawing out the map of Hogwarts as though I had never left the school. I was seventeen again.

As I ran into the Quidditch pitch, there was only one figure standing there.

For a moment, I was staring into a mirror image of myself.

Red hair. Blue eyes. Wicked smile. Two ears.

Two ears!

I launched myself into the arms of that one person; a grin threatening to split the corners of my lips as I laughed with tears stringing the back of my eyes.

"Hello Georgie," a familiar voice, _my _voice, greeted me. "Long time no see."

My arms tightened at the sound of his voice, wrapping my twin brother in a crushing bear hug. "FRED!"

I burst into tears, blubbering like a baby into my twin brother's shoulder. Yes, I know it was unbecoming of a grown man, not to mention embarrassing to boot, but that was the least of my concerns.

The tears lasted for all of five minutes, while everyone, including Fred, chuckled. I could feel his chest vibrating from the laughter.

"You arse!" I yelled, the moment I calmed down. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and blasted at Fred. "You couldn't have visited me in my dreams sooner, could you?"

He took no heart at my sudden outburst. "I missed you too, Georgie."

The rest of the group roared in laughter as I growled, but my anger was quickly quenched by a wave of indescribable joy. The sight of my twin brother, my wife, my friends; my dearly missed family who had passed on in real-life standing before me was enough to extinguish any spark of fury.

"Let's play some Quidditch," Fred grinned and a Quaffle fell out of the sky, landing squarely in Fred's open palm.

A chorus of agreement pierced through in the empty pitch, as we all took our places in air. Oliver, Katie and I formed one team, playing Keeper, Chaser and Beater respectively, while Lee, Angelina and Fred formed the other team.

There was no Seeker, there was no Snitch. There was only one Quaffle, one Bludger, and echoes of laughter.

The familiar feel of the Beater's bat in my hand.

The familiar feel of the chills on my face.

The familiar sight of my team mates in my vision.

My heart soared with the wind, higher and faster than any Firebolt 2012 could reach.

This was the best dream I ever had.

We had no idea how long the game lasted. Neither did we keep scores. In this dream, in _my_ dream, we had infinite strength and energy. We played from daylight till dusk, taking intervals only to exchange sides or team members. We finally stopped when night fell upon us and there was no more light.

Six of us, faces red with the hours of exercise and reeking of sweat, came to a stop in the middle of the pitch. We never knew which side won or lost. The whole purpose of this Quidditch game was not about winning or losing, but a grand reunion of the best friends I ever had in this lifetime.

My shoulders were around Fred and Angelina the rest of the evening as we retreated back to the Gryffindor common room. We sat in a circle, still in our wet, dirty Quidditch uniforms, and talked.

I did most of the talking, actually.

I updated Angie on our youngest grandchild's acceptance into Auror training. I told Lee and Katie about one of their grandsons dating one of my granddaughters. We shared a huge laugh after I shared how I "tortured" the poor guy before giving my blessings to the couple. I told Oliver how his grandson followed in his footsteps and joined Puddlemere United.

Then, I told Fred about everything that happened to our family since he left. The smile on his face never left as I told him about how Angie and I dated and eventually married.

I told him all about the weddings of our siblings; Percy, Ron, and Ginny.

I told him all about Angie and mine children, Fred II and Roxanne.

I told him all about our niece and nephews.

I told him all about the weddings of Fred II and Roxanne, and birth of our grandchildren.

I told him how Charlie remained single.

I told him all about Mum and Dad, who passed on decades and decades earlier. They lived to see their great-grandchildren.

I told him how Weasley Wizarding Wheezes expanded across all of Europe, with stores in France, Norway, and Ireland.

I even told him about his funeral. And my eulogy.

I told him everything he had missed in the past eighty years, and my twin brother listened intently to everything I shared. We laughed, more than once, in the midst of the conversation, the sound of our identical voices laughing in unison bringing back nostalgia.

"I missed you, Fred," I said, when there was nothing else to be said. Fred's grin deepened and he reached across my shoulders.

"I missed you too, George."

I had no idea how much time passed until the sun caught my eye at that point in time. It was past dawn and if my past experience at somniums were any indication, I should be waking up any moment now.

"I am waking up, aren't I," I sighed reluctantly, realizing I sounded very much like a child. I tightened my hold on Fred, burying my face in his shoulders.

"No, you're not."

My father's voice shocked me into sitting straight up again. I turned and saw my parents standing before me, their red hair glistening like precious metals in the morning sunlight.

"Dad? Mom?" I called out uncertainly; my voice was shaking.

My mother reached out and I found myself in her familiar hold after almost two decades. "My dearest George."

As always, her hand patted the back of my head.

"Mom!" That was all I could say for the moment. I reached out and held my father tight, only managing to mutter 'Dad' before I lost my ability to tears again.

And yes, again I blubbered like a baby in my parents' loving arms.

Who wouldn't?

One never realized how much they would miss their parents until they passed on.

I felt Fred's arm snaking across my shoulders and the four of us embraced each other, as though this was the last time we could hug each other like this.

It probably was the last time.

"What are you guys doing here?" An eternity, or perhaps more accurately, a few minutes, passed and I pulled away.

My parents didn't answer. Fred was the one who answered my question.

"They were waiting for you."

As he said that, more familiar faces appeared in the Gryffindor common room. I saw the faces of the friends I lost in the Second Wizarding War and the others whom embraced Death after the natural progression of old age. My wife, and friends had joined the crowd that gathered around my family reunion and each of them had the identical smile on their face.

Understanding began to dawn in my mind.

I turned, looking at my twin in disbelief, and there was his wicked smile again.

Only, he had tears in his eyes.

"It is time, George," he smiled, emotions weighing his words. His arm never loosened its grip on my shoulders.

"Fred?"

"Fred had been with you, with all of us, the whole time, for eighty years," my mother said, her eyes shining with tears. "He refused to cross to the other side without you."

My jaw dropped.

"You kept to our promise, George," Fred spoke, with a soft, gentle voice that I had never heard before. "You lived to the ripe old age of a hundred, spending your last days at St Mungo's and continued with pranks on the Healers."

At that, the memories of the past few days flashed across my mind.

Roxanne, Fred II and all my grandchildren sitting around my bedside.

The Decoy Detonator he dropped just as my Healer, Stacy Thomas, turned my back on me.

The chaos and laughter of the aftermath.

The memory of my son telling me, it was the eightieth anniversary of Fred's death.

Today's date.

2nd May, 2078

The memory of my last words to my son.

"Your Uncle Fred better be waiting for me."

Then, there was the blacking out.

And, the waking up.

I gasped.

The realization punched me with a strength that made newest Punching Telescope felt like child's play.

"I was there, George, at the hospital with you," he continued, softly. "I was at my funeral. I heard your eulogy. I was with you at your wedding; I was at everyone's wedding; I was at the hospital with you during the birth of Fred II and Roxanne; I was at their weddings and then at the birth of my grand-nieces and grand-nephews."

I couldn't speak. I could only stand still with tears blurring my vision while my twin continued.

"I wasn't in any of your dreams because I was with you the whole time."

"I couldn't, Georgie," he whispered, with a smile, tears streaming their ways down his cheeks.

"I just couldn't go on ahead without you."

"So I stayed behind."

He choked and started wiping his face with the back of his hand. He wasn't the only Weasley who started crying.

The sight must have been pretty hilarious. Two fully grown adult twins blubbering like identical twin babies, surrounded by more blubbering adults.

After a few minutes, I calmed down enough to ask.

"Is this for real?"

I looked at the faces of my wife and friends and they nodded.

I looked at my parents and they nodded.

Finally, I looked at my twin, seeing the identical features of myself, and he nodded.

The group of friends stood aside, revealing a bright light shining from behind the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room.

I grinned.

Fred grinned. He spread his arms out.

I reached my arms around his shoulders, just like the countless times we had done so in our youth.

"Are you ready to pull more pranks on the big guys, Forge?"

"Ready when you are, Gred."

With the company of all of my loved ones, we walked, arms around each other, towards the portrait hole of Gryffindor Common Room.

"By the way, Gred?"

"Yes, Forge?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, Forge."

"And…"

"Yeah?"

"You're still an arsehole."

The last sound I heard before I stepped into that brightly lit area outside of the portrait hole was the sound of our laughing, in unison.

* * *

><p>I am the fifth child born to Molly and Arthur Weasley.<p>

I am the husband of Angelina Weasley nee Johnson.

I am also the father to Fred Weasley II and Roxanne Weasley.

I have a twin brother.

We were born as identical twins on 1st April 1978. He was several minutes earlier than me.

He passed away on 2nd May 1998.

Today's date is 2nd May 2078.

I was reunited with my twin brother again, exactly eighty years after his death.

My twin brother's name is Fred Weasley.

Or you can call him Gred.

What's my name?

You can call me Forge.

In the wizarding world though, I am also formally known by another name.

Oh. You wanted to know my other formal name?

Merlin, why didn't you just say so earlier?

I am George Weasley.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

**SURPRISE! **

For the past 6 months, I have been regularly receiving email updates, alerting me of fellow FF-readers who reviewed, or favourited this story. The reviews, favourites, alerts, and reception I gathered for this story completed floored and humbled me.

Thank to every single one who had reviewed, favourited or put this on their alerts.

Now, you maybe asking why I put this special chapter up, almost 6 months after the completion of _The Last Will and Testament of Fred Weasley_.

This is in celebration of _**The Last Will and Testament of Fred Weasley **_being nominated for_…_

*****drum roll please*

_**Spring 2012 Round of The HP Fanfic Fan Poll Awards for Best Drama-Angst Story!**_

Voting commences on 1st February through to 31st March 2012 at the following website

**hpfanficfanpoll . livejournal . com**

For all of you, who loved Harry Potter fanfiction and this story, please do visit the website. There are many other awesome stories that had my eyes GLUED to my iPhone in whatever spare time I have for reading. (Yes, I read fanfics through my mobile.) And if you still think my story deserves your vote of support, please do send a vote for me as well. *hearts*

If you are intending to submit your vote, please do note the following web page dictating voting rules and regulations:

**hpfanficfanpoll . livejournal . com / 2225 . html **

A huge **THANK YOU** to whoever nominated this story! *lots of hearts*

This nomination came to me as a complete surprise one day when I received the email alert informing me of this.

Could there be a better way to celebrate this nomination than a special chapter entirely in George's first hand perspective?

I doubt so. *winks*

For anyone who missed Fred, he makes a special appearance here. I do hope everyone enjoyed my rendition of him from George's point of view.

As usual, reviews are pure love.

Special mentions of the following reviewers:

**Aaliona, 4good, remuslives, movinggirl, 2b0rlee, Loonaticslover13, ChelsHarp, L123Ryuzaki, DumbYetBrilliant, AimeRedWolfWeasleyTwinsGemini, adp1222, RoonilWazlib17, AngelBornOfHell, Axel8XIII, MaxRamBerna, MaxRamBerna, TheFourthIncarnationOfAmyPond, darkwings13, rhianna259, ZoomyStripes, ELMO-kibafangirl11, Ember Nickel, Bornatmidnight96, F Maurice, Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake,** **FallForAnything25, alicenotinwonderland, mopotter17, WeLoveWeLive, 3l1n0r, fssquiggles, TheDeathlyHallows-123, Reading4Ever, KKool, alwaysapotter, Dorisling, Bittersweet x, Arish Mudra Rakshasa, Luna yes Luna, allreader,** **SparkySkye812, wisps of smoky blue cloud, runeaglerun, teddybear101010, Crycoria, Cristina Weasley, ncis-lady, mischief marauderly managed. **

Thank you for all your reviews that were posted after the final chapter. I know some of you might have received personal notes thank you in reply, but I wasn't able to do it for everyone. Hence, I am taking this opportunity to thank all of you for spending your time reading this fic, crying along with the George and the rest of Weasleys in my story.

If you had cried in this chapter like I did, as always, I prepared cyber-tissues for everyone. *hands tissue*

Thank you, thank you, and thank you for everyone who read this quietly, favourited this, placed this on their alert, and reviewed this story.

Signing off  
>Rainremember<p>

PS: (Minor advertisement) I am also doing Harry's and Ginny's wedding as a side story. Do swing by and join in the madness of **the** wedding of the century! *grins*

PPS: I am really excited in publishing this! *jumps*


End file.
